The general goal of this project is to understand the structure, function, and physiology of the human glycoprotein hormones, thyroid-stimulating hormone (TSH), chriogonadotropin (hCG), luteinizing hormone (LH), and follicle-stimulating hormone (FSH), and thereby to develop diagnostic and therapeutic clinical applications. Recent research advances include the following: demonstration of the production of beta-core fragments in kidney during the catabolism of hCG, hCG-beta, or desialylated hCG; elucidation of the structure and kinetic impact of the different oligosaccharide moieties of dissociated alpha and free alpha- subunit of pregnancy; characterization of the structural and functional properties of trypsin-digested subunits of hCG; and identification of hCG as an ovarian follicular growth inhibiting factor. Future directions of the project will include purification of beta-core fragment from pregnancy urine and its characterization with respect to physiocochemical, immunological, biological, and physicological properties and the development of a beta-core radioimmunoassay for physiological and clinical studies.